Red Eyes Fury
by Animeprime
Summary: Ranma blow his top and dissapers. Kasumi secretly finds out where he is but will she tell her family or keep her frendship with Ranma? Completed!
1. Ch 1 Red eyes

Red Eyes Fury  
A Ranma ½ half fanfic by Animeprime.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own Ranma ½ and probably never will. The characters belong to  
  
their respective owners. This takes place a month or two after the battle with Herb. "Words"  
  
___________________  
  
Kasumi set down her market basket as she searched for the key to Ranma's apartment. Opening the door she quickly scanned the small room and determined that it was empty. Very empty. The main room had a sofa, TV and table off to one side. A small kitchen connected to living room and a bathroom next to it. Taking a quick peek into the bed room she saw a futon, dresser, and bookshelf. Except for a calendar from Fujimoto Insurance and a clock the walls were completely barren of decoration or personality. Giving a sad sigh she automatically started to clean up the kitchen as it was the only area that was really dirty.  
  
"How can you mess up a place if you don't want to own anything?" she ruefully said as she threw away several takeout boxes.  
  
After polishing off the kitchen she moved into the bedroom. As she straitened the covers of the futon she bumped into the book shelf and a magazine fell out. Kasumi blushed as she saw some of the lewd pictures inside, and whispered. "Oh My" But then grinned. "Auntie would be jumping with joy if she knew about this."  
  
She put it back in the shelf and hurried back to the kitchen. If she wanted to be done and gone before he came back she would need to be quick. Pulling out several vegetables she quickly started cooking up a storm. Twenty minuets later she laid the food on the small table and pulled a sturdy cardboard box out of her bag. She opened it up to reveal a cake. After putting it on a plate she took out a card and laid it next to the food where it couldn't be missed. She quickly gathered her things and left, locking the door behind her. As she returned the key to the landlord she remembered the events that led to Ranma's new lifestyle.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Flashback  
  
"BAKA! Get back here and finish eating!" Said baka was busy rushing to the restroom as the contents of his stomach tried to regain their freedom. As he ran by P-chan squealed with anger.  
  
"BWEE, BKEE, BWEE!" (Ranma! How dare you mistreat Akane like this!) He immediately ran off to get some hot water but got lost inside the house. Akane stormed after Ranma and met him at the top of the stairs. It might have been the effect the food had had on his body or the fact that he severely weakened from throwing it up, but instead of his usual sarcastic remarks Ranma was civil.  
  
"Akane, I know you worked hard, but that food you made isn't fit to eat anymore." A normal person would have taken this as constructive criticism and maybe even apologized. Of course Akane is similar to Kuno as they both didn't have the strongest grasps on reality. Glowing with a red battle aura she snarled.  
  
"You won't eat my cooking because you think your better then me! If you don't eat it our engagement is off!" Soun and Genma perked up at this and immediately jumped up from their eternal game of shogi (Pausing only to move each others pieces) and immediately appeared behind ranma.  
  
"Stupid boy! If you weren't such a weak girl you would be able to eat her cooking and fulfill honor!"  
  
"Son! After you eat Akane's cooking you will have proven your devotion to her and you will have my blessings to get married. They both strike a pose  
  
"It's Soun's"  
  
"And Genma's" "Operation feed em and hitch em!" Ranma was finally getting the dry heaves under control when Ryoga burst out of the bathroom after transforming and charged up the stairs.  
  
"Ranma! How dare you mistreat Akane like this! Prepare to DIE!" Ranma still hadn't fully recovered from Akane's toxic food yet and was hit hard in the stomach as he went flying down the hall Akane summoned her mallet and smashed Ranma like a baseball. He went flying out of the living room and broke through the wall surrounding the Tendo estate.  
  
Kasumi winched as she saw some ruble bang Ranma on the head and sighed. She knew how hard it was on Ranma's psyche to be bullied so much and to be treated as an inferior being. She went to get the first aid kit and attend to Ranma's wounds.  
  
Ranma had never felt such pain before. His head had often been the victim of a maleting and beating before. But it had always been a throbbing pain that faded away, never this solid raging fire that grew with more intensity. Ranma was just barely getting it under control when he heard a bicycle bell.  
  
"Airen!" Ranma felt Shampoo glomp onto his battered form and start snuggling. "Hey you hussy let go of MY Ranchan."   
  
"Ranma you pervert!" SMASH! Akane made her mallet disappear and smirked.  
  
"That should teach you." Suddenly the sound of insane laughter was heard on the wall.  
  
"Ranma Sama, never fear! I shall rescue you from these harridans!   
  
"Pigtailed girl! I have come to free you of the foul sorcerer Soatome's curse!   
  
"How dare you molest my beautiful Shampoo!   
  
Time seemed to suddenly stop as he realized what he had just thought. as soon as he thought this he realized why.  
  
Ranma started shaking as he realized how he had been controlled. As he thought this his aura started to shift and change colors.  
  
Battle auras and chi are said to be a picture of that person's soul. Ranma's normal blue aura was typical of his confidence. But now his aura was an entirely different color. It turned red. Redder then Red. Blood Red. I Suddenly it stopped growing and collapsed back on itself, disappearing into his eyes. Time resumed to normal as the males charged forward onto Ranma's crouched form. Ranma suddenly shot his arms out from his sides and his new red aura blasted out in a red sphere of power. It hit the charging attackers like a bullet train and smashed them back. Mouse had been in mid leap when he was hit and got blasted off even higher.  
  
"I won't forget this Soatome!" he said before he disappeared into the sky making a star shape appear and a pinging noise. Kuno was slammed through the wall and several buildings on the other side and didn't appear to be moving. Ryoga was knocked straight towards the Koi pond. He hit a rock and bounced in and out of the water like a little black skipping stone. Akane stared. "Ryoga is P-chan?" She quickly rushed over to check on him.  
  
The other girls didn't know what Ranma had just done but this seemed like a good opportunity to stake their claims and rushed up to glomp/congradulate him.  
  
"Airen!" SMASH! Shampoo felt her nose break as Ranma smashed it with his fist.  
  
"You just have to always try to touch me don't you, you little Amazon slut."  
  
"Ranchan!" THUMF! Ukyou felt her breath leave her body as the front of her stomach was introduced to her backbone.  
  
"You always thought of me as a possession and not as friend didn't you Ukyou."  
  
"Ranma Sama!" CRACK! Kodachi felt her arm fracture as Ranma grasped it in a gripp of steel.  
  
"You are insane Kodachi!" Ranma then open his eyes and everyone saw that the whites had turned blood red and in the center were two solid circles darker then onyx.  
  
"RANMA! How dare you not tell me about Ryoga's curse!" Akane tried to smash Ranma with her mallet but was too late. SMACK! She grabbed her cheek and stared as Ranma lowered his open palm. She never knew that one could feel such pain.  
  
"How.could you?" Ranma's jaw didn't move. He hadn't hit her to cause pain, but more to embarrass her. The two fathers had finally gotten their wits about them and charged at ranma. Soun launched his demon head attack.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY LITLE GIRL!!!" Ranma didn't phase one bit as it charged down on him.  
  
"Honor less boy, how could you do that to your fiancé!?!" Ranma closed his eyes and leaped towards the two men. Five seconds later Ranma opened his eyes. The two piles on the ground could hardly be recognized as human. They would live, but not after a long stay at the hospital. There was a whimper from the porch and Ranma saw Kasumi crouched down in fear. His rage started to cool down but his anger stayed strong. As he surveyed the damage he had caused he started to feel sick. Shampoo had disappeared but the blood on the ground was proof that she had been hurt. Ukyou had finally passed out from the pain in her stomach. And Kodachi could do nothing but stare at her misshapen arm. The fathers were so beat up that they barely resembled humans, and Akane just stood there feeling her face. Kasumi saw that Ranma had gained control and slowly approached him.  
  
"Ranma, are you going to be alright?" Ranma's voice was emotionless.  
  
"Yes. Now that this is over with I'll finally be alright." With this said he jumped over the wall and disappeared from the Tendo Dojo for good.  
  
__________________________________  
  
End flashback.  
  
Ranma walked up the hall of his apartment complex, exhausted from his job. He smirked his now trademark smirk. He may be tired but it was a good tired one got after completing a worthwhile task, something that he was sure his father had never felt. His smirk faded away. Even though he had been disowned by the Soatome clan he still sometimes slipped into thinking that he still was one. As he picked up his mail one of the old ladies that lived in Ranma's building came up.  
  
"Hello officer Kurichi, how are you this fine evening?" The new Ranma had learned that respecting his elders cost him nothing and answered politely.  
  
"Very good actually, we wrapped up that big case of the drug smuggling ring today. Guess who got to play infiltrater." He said as smirked. The old lady smiled.  
  
"Don't push yourself to hard now trying to protect us civilians. The Japanese Ministry of Investigations is definitely lucky to have you." Ranma grew serious.  
  
"I'm just trying to live an honorable life."  
  
Ranma opened the door of his apartment and noticed something was different. His danger sense hadn't gone off so he knew that he was safe but what ever it was it seemed familiar. He cautiously walked in and noticed that everything had been cleaned. His nose picked up the smell of his favorite foods coming from the table and walked over to investigate. He could immediately tell that it had been Kasumi who had done this and smiled.  
  
Flashback  
  
After leaving the dojo, things had been hard. The amazons had packed up and left back for China. Cologne had been watching the fight and decided that Ranma was too dangerous to have in the tribe.  
  
Ukyou had had to go to the hospital and couldn't eat solid foods for a while. But what had been hurt worse was her soul. She realized how possessive she had become over Ranma and decided that she probably deserved what she had gotten. The Uchan closed overnight and Ukyou had gone back home to Kyoto.  
  
Kodachi's arm had been broken in five different places and it took a year in a cast for it to finally heal and another year of therapy to regain its strength. The one good point of this ordeal was that Kodachi seemed to become more sane as she realized what it felt like to receive pain on a daily basses.  
  
Unfortunately Kuno had somehow survived his thrashing with hardly a scratch, thanks to all of the times he had been beaten by Ranma, and now did nothing but prattle on and on about how the foul sorcerer Soatome had fled in fear from his glorified presence. And Ryoga had tried to find Akane and apologize but some how got lost and ended up in England of all places.  
  
Ranma didn't learn about any of this until much later as he had his own problems to worry about. After leaving the Tendo's Ranma had been free for the first time in his life. He left on a training journey, but mostly focused on what the definition of honor was. He had visited the various temples and shrines in Japan and even gone to farther places like China and Tibet, learning at the feet of the great philosophers and martial artists. He had finally decided that honor depended on the person using it. Now, four years later, he was back in Japan and the anger he had felt had left, but his red eyes had barely faded. It wasn't noticeable unless you looked him right in the eye, but the angrier he got the darker and more noticeable it became. A monk in northern Japan had told him that he would not be free of the Red Eyes Madness as he called it until he was forgiven for the acts he had done and could put to rest that which had been troubling him.  
  
He walked down the streets of the Shinjuku district where he now lived. As he walked towards his new apartment he heard a muffled scream from an ally. He quickly reversed course and ran in but what he saw made him stop in shock. Kasumi was struggling in the arms of some man who was covering her mouth while the other tried to hold a cloth soaked in chloroform over her face. Ranma's eyes turned blood red as he charged at the two criminals.  
  
"Black Dragon WAVE!" ebony energy began to collect around a dragon tattoo on Ranma's arm, and suddenly shot out in the form of a black dragon. It plowed into the first man holding the rag and smashed him against the far wall, giving him several third degree burns. The second man dropped Kasumi and tried to run away but failed.  
  
"Red eyes FURY!" scarlet energy particles began collecting around his eyes and shot out as a flat beam of light. The man was hit in the back and screamed as he felt searing heat burn his skin. Confident that his opponents were safely dispatched he turned to check on Kasumi. She had breathed in a little of the gas and appeared to be very rattled.  
  
"Are you okay Kasumi?" Kasumi stared at this man and finally made the connection. "Ranma?" She said before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
_____________________  
  
Kasumi woke up in her bed. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead and looked over to see a very nervous Ranma sitting next to her.  
  
"Are you okay Kasumi? You had me worried." Kasumi sat up quickly and immediately regretted it.  
  
"Whoa slow down there. You've been through a lot today." He helped her lay back down and the questions began.  
  
"Ranma, where have you been all this time? Why did you go?" Ranma grinned wolfishly.  
  
"This may take some time. How about I get us some tea."  
  
"And that's how I saved Saffron, the king of Phoenix Mountain. Of course then the Amazons heard I was nearby and came after me but that's another story for another time." Kasumi shook her head. So many places and adventures. She lay back on her pillow and smiled at Ranma.  
  
"I've really missed you Ranma. Why did you go away?" Ranma's eyes got redder as old memories flooded back.  
  
"After what I did I needed some time to think and be alone. Besides, it's not like you guys would have let me stay." Kasumi nodded sadly.  
  
"I would have let you stay but your right, the others wouldn't have." Ranma grinned and his red eyes faded.  
  
"It doesn't really matter if I live here. As long as I still have you as a friend then I'm happy." Kasumi smiled and sat up slowly.  
  
"I'll try to make sure you're happy. I'm sure we can try to fix every thing that's happened."  
  
Their tender moment was suddenly interrupted. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Ranma. I really didn't appreciate what you did to my sister ya know. She almost killed herself after being so betrayed. Her therapy cost quite a bit. Do you know how much money I lost because you left with out my permission?" Ranma felt his eyes grow red again and could tell that Nabiki was shaken at the sight. Before anything could happen Kasumi intervened.  
  
"Nabiki, Ranma is our guest, please treat him with respect." Ranma thought that Nabiki would immediately obey her older sister like she had in the past but instead Nabiki snorted.  
  
"The fact that he hangs out with a person like you shows what kind of guest he is." Ranma almost fell over at this blatant display of rudeness but when he looked over at Kasumi he saw her hanging her head in shame.  
  
"I've told you how sorry I am about that. Can't you just forgive me?"  
  
"You can't just forgive someone unconditionally. This isn't some fantasy story or comic book." With that said she whirled around and left. Ranma looked over at Kasumi and saw a tear drip off of her almost hidden face. He moved over until he was by her side and put and arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Are you okay? What was that all about?" another tear dripped off of Kasumi's face and made a small spot on her dress.  
  
"After you left I realized how much my situation was like yours. Every one controlled me and I couldn't think for myself. They all expected me to just stay in the background and only come out when needed. Like some kind of servant. I tried to change that and that's when the trouble started. I started to scold Akane more for her wrong actions but she started to treat me like she treated you. She never actually hit me but her words hurt just as much. I tried to convince father to kick Genma out. He was a drain on the family resources and since you were gone he had no need to stay here. He looked at me like I was crazy to suggest such a thing and shushed me up. I kept trying and eventually I yelled at Genma and father threw me out of the house until I apologized to him. I finally did since I had no where else to go and they thought that the matter was closed. But all of the humiliation I had had to endure was just too much for me. Then one day I was cooking dinner when Ryoga came in. Akane still furious at him until a year ago when she patched things up. They were dating and even beginning to talk about marriage. He stayed for supper and while every one sat down to wait for the food they started to talk about you. Ryoga kept calling you an honor less bastard and I lost it." She shuddered. "I had a hot frying pan in my hand and I smashed him on the head. Since you weren't there to fight his skills had degraded and some of the breaking point training had faded away. He was unconscious for the rest of the day and some of the hot oil splashed on his face and gave him a scar." She brought her knees up to her chin and sobbed.  
  
"Father got mad since I had hurt his potential son in-law and had tried to defend you and threw me out of the house again. I had to stay with a friend from high school until he got tired of Akane's cooking and let me back in. I felt absolutely horrible for what I did and Ryoga said he forgave me but I knew he really didn't." She felt her eyes start to water up. "I feel so terrible for what I've done. I just want to be forgiven."  
  
She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and heard him whisper in her ear. "I forgive you Kasumi. Kami Sama knows how much I want to be forgiven for what I've done." Suddenly the door of Kasumi's room smashed open.  
  
"RANMA YOU BASTARD!!!" Akane pulled out a weapon that couldn't be classified as a mallet. The name War Hammer seemed the only thing that would fit. SMASH! Several boards in the floor cracked as Akane swung and missed Ranma's head. Ranma straightened up from the impossible looking pose he had taken to avoid the weapon and started writing something down on a piece of paper.  
  
"Here's the address to my new apartment, we can finish our conversation later. He dodged another hammer blow and flipped behind Akane.  
  
"Thanks for the tea, see ya later." Ranma jumped down the stairs and out the door before roof hopping away out of sight. _____________________________  
  
End flashback.  
  
Looking down at the food he saw that it was cooling quickly. In his mind letting good food go to waste was just as bad as losing control of his anger so he sat down and began to chow down. Since he didn't have to fight his father for food anymore he had learned to take his time and enjoy meals. Thirty minuets later he had finished the food and picked up the card to open.  
  
"Dear ranma, I forgive you. Happy birthday, Kasumi"  
  
Smiling at the letters hidden meaning he reached over to pick up the cake as his eyes turned white. _____________________________  
  
Authors notes. This is the first fanfic I have ever published so please don't be too hard on me. I realize many people will think that I was too harsh on the fiancé brigade but I think they had that coming for a while now. For those who don't get the whole red eyes thing I'll explain. The eyes are said to be the window to the soul and I've noticed in various animes that when a person gets really angry or is possessed by evil their eyes turn red. Ranma has somehow made his eyes a reflection of his strongest inner emotions which in this case is conflict and anger, and the only way for them to return to normal white is for his anger to be stopped. In this case it was being forgiven by someone. As for Kasumi being thrown out of the house, I'm not sure but I think that's what I've heard used to happen in Japan if a teenager was disrespectful to their parents or a guest but don't go by me. Send any C&C to Animeprime1@hotmail.com if you feel like it. 


	2. Ch 2 Old enemies return

Red Eyes Fury  
  
Chapter two  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I don't own Ranma ½ cause if I did I wouldn't be wasting my time with things like this.  
  
"Words"  
  
[Panda signs]  
  
Kasumi sat in her room brushing out her hair while she hummed a cheerful tune. After gathering it into its customary pony tail she picked up her purse and checked the contents inside making sure that letter she had received was safely tucked away. Taking one last look in the mirror she sneaked down the stairs and out the front door into the sunny afternoon.  
  
"It wouldn't be very nice if I made Ranma wait for me now would it?" She said to her self as she closed the gate to the Tendo estate.  
  
Nabiki smirked as she watched her sister sneak off thinking she hadn't been noticed. Kasumi should have known that nothing escaped her attention, and now she would finally find out where Ranma was. Kuno was getting desperate for more pictures of his "Pigtailed girl" and paying thousands of Yen apiece. This would have worked out great except that Nabiki had sold off all of her collection slowly over the past five years and was down to a measly hand full. Pulling out her camera she hurried downstairs and out after her sister.  
  
____________________________________  
  
Across Tokyo a certain pigtailed individual sat on a park bench watching the fountain in front of him warily. He didn't mind changing these days as he had more or less accepted his curse as a part of him. Besides, it came in very handy in his line of work. But when he met Kasumi today he wanted to be male. Besides changing opinions of his curse he had also changed his appearance. Instead of wearing his trademark Chinese shirts and pants he wore a pair of snappy black slacks and blue knit shirt with sleeves down to his elbow's He had stopped tying his pigtail and had hung his hair in a ponytail that reached his midback. He would have looked like a suave young businessman except for an incredibly detailed tattoo of a black dragon that curled around his right arm that made it clear he was a tough character. Several girls were staring at him from afar and a few asked if he would like to go on a date. He had said that he was waiting for his girlfriend much to their disappointment and when he sensed her approaching he stood up and turned around.  
  
"Hello Ranma, I'm not late am I?" Ranma chuckled and looked down at the stylish watch she had given him for Christmas.  
  
"Nope right on time as always. You'll have to teach me how you do that; it'd keep my boss off my case a lot more often."  
  
"I could but you would have to learn how to take care of a household for several years to master it." She said as she grinned. Ranma put on a look of mock disgust.  
  
"Me, Ranma? The man among men that has women clinging to his feet begging him to be the father of their child, doing HOUSEWORK?!" Kasumi almost fell down laughing.  
  
"So I take it that you mother is still acting that way huh?" Ranma grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but that's why I love her. She and I meet up whenever we can and I have diner with her every Sunday." Offering his arm he spoke again.  
  
"Well Miss Tendo, shall we proceed on to our date?" Playing along Kasumi took it and answered.  
  
"Why yes kind sir I would love to." With that said both headed off to their favorite restaurant.  
  
Nodoka sneaked away from her hiding place as she put away her binoculars. Kasumi was such a perfect match for her manly son. If things went like she thought they would she would be a grandmother in no time. Now to find that Panda.  
  
______________________________  
  
Ranma crumpled up his ice cream cone wrapper and watched Kasumi finish hers. He never understood why girls liked ice cream so much, though he had to admit that it tasted better when he was a girl. Leaning forward he used his napkin to wipe some off of her face.  
  
"I can't believe the mistress of the dust cloth could let herself get dirty like that." Kasumi smiled a mischievous grin.  
  
"You'd better enjoy her while you can, take a look at what I got yesterday." Reaching into her purse she handed Ranma a letter. Opening it he saw the seal of Tokyo University at the top and a surge of excitement grew in his body.  
  
"Dear Miss Tendo,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a student to Tokyo University Medical School starting this fall semester."  
  
The rest of the letter was ignored as Ranma dropped it and grabbed Kasumi in a bear hug.  
  
"You did it Kasumi! I knew you could!" Twirling around a few times Ranma set her down and grinned."  
  
"I knew that you just had to get up the nerve and take the test and you would pass with flying colors."  
  
"Yep, the mistress of the dust cloth is gone and the mistress of the textbooks is here to stay." Ranma grinned a lecherous grin.  
  
"I always did think those nurse uniforms were sexy"  
  
(Nodoka put down the listening device she was using and jotted something down in a notebook.)  
  
Kasumi giggled "One step at a time Ranma. And wait till you see the best part." She said as she pointed to a line on the letter. Ranma started to read out loud.  
  
"Your academic scores were high enough to qualify you for a full scholarship and your name has automatically been sent to the various scholarship foundations for review. That's great Kasumi!"  
  
"Yep, now I don't have to worry about tuition. All I have to do is tell my family and I'm off to be a nurse. Nothing can spoil my day." Of course everyone knows that when it comes to Ranma, Murphy's Law kicks into over drive. For who should suddenly burst out of the ground but everyone's favorite lost boy.  
  
"Where the heck am I now?!"  
  
"Hello Ryoga, you're in Tokyo."  
  
"What? Oh Kasumi it's you, what are you doing here."  
  
"I'm here with my boyfriend. This is." Ryoga looked Ranma over suspiciously but didn't seem to recognize him.  
  
Boyfriend, huh. Let me give you some advice bub. Be careful around this girl, she has the worst temper I've ever seen. She'll turn on you in the blink of an eye. That's how I got this." Ryoga pulled off his bandana to reveal a horrible looking scar running along his forehead and down his right ear.  
  
"If I were you I'd dump her as fast as you can." Ranma's eyes started to turn pink  
  
"If you were me then I would be sleeping in her sister's bed."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I know all about your little excursions as P-chan. My friend Ranma Soatome told me about how you pretended to be a pet pig, just so you could get a free feel."  
  
"THAT HONERLESS BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Your one to talk P-Chan."  
  
"NO ONE CALLS ME THAT BUT AKANE!!!" Ryoga jumped at the stranger intent on giving him the beating of his life.  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
Ryoga felt as if his arm had just struck steel, while the stranger barely looked up. He was shocked to see that the stranger's eyes were dark red.  
  
"Is that all you've got? I would have thought you would have improved while I was gone." Ranma slammed forward with a haymaker and smashed Ryoga backwards and up. Leaping after him he launched a vicious kick to Ryoga's head and sent him flying toward a fountain. Add a huge splash and viola, instant P-chan. He picked up the dazed porker and prepared to kick him into the stratosphere.  
  
"AHH! Charelote!" looking over his shoulder he saw a girl on rollerblades zooming towards him. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind and he grinned.  
  
"Little girl do you like this pig?"  
  
"Ahh! Give Azusa her Charelote!"  
  
"Here yah go kid. Take good care of him." Azusa was a little shocked; most people didn't just give them their stuff without a fight.  
  
"Thank you so much mister, Azusa so happy!"  
  
"One thing though He's been my pet for awhile now and I've learned that he has a strange skin condition. What ever you do don't ever let him touch hot water okay?"  
  
"Okay, thank you mister!" And with that the kleptomaniac skater rushed off to show her boyfriend.  
  
"That wasn't very nice Ranma." Ranma grinned but didn't turn around.  
  
"Yeah but it sure was fun." His grin fell when he turned around and saw a soaking wet and frowning Kasumi.  
  
"Uh. uh oh."  
  
____________________________________  
  
Later at Ranma's apartment  
  
Kasumi finished hanging her wet dress on Ranma's radiator to dry. Pulling the bathrobe he had lent her closer to her body she went back to the living room where a nervous Ranma was sitting down.  
  
"Sorry Kasumi." She sighed. "That's okay, I've had too good a day to let a little thing like getting wet ruin my day" Kasumi grinned, now would be the perfect time for some sweet revenge.  
  
"Besides, I get to stay here with my secret lover." She loosened up the front of her robe just a little.  
  
"Were all alone." She crossed her legs as sexily as possibly.  
  
"In the dark." She molded herself to Ranma's side.  
  
"With hours till I have to leave." She started tracing patterns on the front of Ranma's shirt with her finger.  
  
At this point Ranma's brain had been reduced to a pile of oatmeal and he was starting to hyperventilate. All brain function ceased when he felt Kasumi lay her head on his shoulder and start purring. "Uh.oh.I.um..Kas.Kasumi?" The brunette giggled.  
  
"Oh come now Ranma, do you really think I would do that to you?"  
  
All of a sudden there was the sound of a click and the couple turned around to see a smirking Nabiki in front of the door. In one hand she held a Polaroid camera and in the other was a developing photo.  
  
"She might not, but I would."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Author's notes  
  
Here is the second chapter of Red Eyes Fury. As you can tell Ranma still has red eyes but only when he gets agitated or angry, like during his fight with Ryoga. And remember that Ryoga has never seen Ranma's red eyes since he was unconscious in the first chapter. Next chapter will reveal more of Ranma's current life and Nabiki finds out she isn't as informed as she thought. Send C&C and blank checks to animeprime1@hotmail.com 


	3. Ch 3 Nabiki's reckoning

Red Eyes Fury  
  
Chapter two.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
"Words"  
  
_____________________________  
  
Nabiki looked down at the newly developed Polaroid. It pictured Kasumi draped over a strange man whose face couldn't quite be made out. It was quite a compromising photo if she did say so her self.  
  
"Well Ranma, what's it going to be? Are you going to give up like a good little boy and consent to be my worker or are you going to make me use this photo and create a whole world of trouble for Kasumi?" Ranma glared.  
  
"I had hoped that you would have changed but obviously that hasn't happened. The only reason I let you use me in the past was because you were using the money to help your family." Nabiki laughed a cruel laugh.  
  
"Oh please! Don't tell me you actually believed that! I've never used my own money to help support the family. Moms insurance was so large when she died that we never had to worry as long as we lived cheaply. Of course that means that I had to make any personal spending money by myself and that's where you came in." Ranma reached in his jacket pocket and fumbled around.  
  
"Fine how much do you want for that photo? Of course you do know that blackmail and extortion are illegal. Not to mention Breaking and entering." Nabiki's smirk grew.  
  
"Of course I know blackmail is illegal, along with the betting pools, voyeurism, racketeering, invasion of privacy and loan sharking. But it doesn't matter as long I don't get caught." She reached into her bag and pulled out some very racy lingerie.  
  
"Now put this on, Kuno baby is just dying for some more pictures of his Pigtailed Goddess. The ones I took of Akane in the bathtub aren't satisfying him anymore." Ranma scowled.  
  
"Your no better then a drug dealer Nabiki, getting people hooked on a free sample and then charging them an arm and a leg for more. Don't you have any remorse at all for what you've done?" Nabiki rolled her eyes into the back of her head as if she were thinking hard and then smirked.  
  
"Nope. Any more questions?" Ranma sighed.  
  
"I had hoped that you would have changed while I was gone but I can see that isn't the case. I guess you have to learn you lessen the hard way." Ranma reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet and something shiny. All of a sudden Nabiki found him pulling her arms behind her back and heard the click of metal locking into place.  
  
"Nabiki Tendo I herby place you under arrest in the name of the Emperor of the Imperial Government of Japan." Nabiki was stunned for a moment and then laughed.  
  
"Oh please Ranma. This is so pathetic; you don't have the power to arrest me! And even if you did you don't have any proof of any crime. I made sure a long time ago that no one could track down my activities." Ranma's face grew stone like.  
  
"I don't need proof of your activities, your confessions will do just fine." Nabiki gasped as Ranma pulled out a small tape recorder from his wallet and pushed play.  
  
""Of course I know blackmail is illegal, along with the betting pools, voyeurism, racketeering, invasion of privacy and loan sharking. But it doesn't matter as long I don't get caught. Now put this on, Kuno baby is just dying for some more pictures of his Pigtailed Goddess. The ones I took of Akane in the bathtub aren't satisfying him anymore.""  
  
Ranma pushed stop as Nabiki's jaw hit the ground. She quickly composed herself; she still had one ace up her sleeve.  
  
"Even if you have that tape what good will it do, the police will never believe you. And you still don't have the power arrest me. There's no such thing as a citizens arrest." Now it was Ranma's turn to smirk.  
  
"I know that, that's why I have this." Ranma opened his wallet and a flash of gold caught the afternoon sun coming through the window.  
  
"Special investigator Ranma Kurichi of the Japanese Ministry of Investigation, class A unrestricted. Meaning I have all of the powers and privileges of a regular police. Including the ability to arrest someone if I see a probable reason."  
  
The color drained out of Nabiki's face as it sank in. Ranma pulled out a cell phone and started dialing.  
  
"We have quite a file down at headquarters on you Nabiki. The only reason we never did any thing is because there wasn't enough hard evidence and you were a minor. But now that you're an adult and we have this tape I'd say you're going to have a nice long stay in jail. A couple of years at least. If I learned any thing from you it was to always keep a record on your enemies. Hello, O'Brian guess who I just caught.  
  
__________________________  
  
Nabiki sat in a jail cell at the Tokyo police headquarters watching her cellmate warily. She was about thirty years old and kept licking her lips as she studied Nabiki. The fact that she was nicknamed "Piano wire" wasn't comforting either. Hearing steps in the hallway she looked over to see Kasumi standing at the door.  
  
"Well Nabiki, I'd like to say I'm sorry but you've had this a long time coming. Ranma only told them about you breaking into his apartment so they don't know about the tape. It was all Ranma and I could do to convince them to let you out on bail. They set it at two million yen which our family naturally can't pay, so you have Ranma to thank for your freedom." Nabiki looked puzzled but Kasumi went on.  
  
"Don't get too happy. Ranma may have paid your bail but until his bank account confirms the transaction you're going to stay here. And since Ranma's bank account is in Switzerland you're going to spend the night here." Kasumi couldn't tell if the shock on her face was from the fact that Ranma had a Swiss bank account or the fact that she would have to spend the night in jail. Judging by the purring noises coming from her cellmate it was the later. Kasumi frowned.  
  
"You brought this on yourself Nabiki. Your trial is coming up in two months and there's almost a one hundred percent chance you're going serve some jail time." Kasumi smiled sadly.  
  
"But despite all that you're still my sister and I forgive you." Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze she turned and left. Nabiki watched as her sister disappeared down the hall and started to cry. Curling up on her bed she sniffed and tried to fall asleep. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"There, there, why don't you let me make you feel REAL good." Nabiki eeped. It looked like she wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon.  
  
__________________  
  
Ranma finished filling out the paper work necessary for Nabiki's arrest and walked out into the hall where Kasumi was waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You weren't that long Ranma. There's no reason to apologize."  
  
"I mean I'm sorry for arresting your sister." Kasumi nodded with understanding.  
  
"Oh, we'll you were just doing your duty. And I should really thank you for it. You heard what she had been up to, in a few more years she would be doing much more serious crimes or joining the mob." Ranma chewed on Kasumi's response and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, your probably right." __________________  
  
Kasumi closed the gate to the Tendo estate and walked in the front door. It had been a most eventful date that was sure. Getting attacked by Ryoga and having her sister arrested wasn't something she had been expecting to happen today. Ranma had advised her not to tell about her college plans to her family until the excitement with Nabiki had settled down. Walking in the door she was almost knocked over at the stench coming from the kitchen.  
  
"Kasumi where have you been all day? You weren't here to make diner so I thought I would surprise you and do it myself." Kasumi looked over from the color changing blob that Akane had made to her father and Genma. She wasn't sure if the look on there faces were anger at her leaving or pain from eating Akane's cooking. She sweatdropped. Telling them about Nabiki wasn't going to be easy. ___________________  
  
Across town Ranma jumped from one roof to another. All of a sudden a flash of red light shot towards his feet and he barely managed to dodge the resulting explosion. Leaping down into an ally he heard the sound of a steel sword being drawn from a scabbard. Dodging the first strike he leapt back a couple of yards and faced his opponent. At first he couldn't see anything but then two red orbs of light appeared. A teenage girl wearing traveling clothes walked out of the shadows and the two points of light were reviled to be her eyes. She hefted he giant sword and spoke.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ranma. You didn't think that you could run away from your wife forever did you?  
  
Author's notes  
  
I know I'm evil for leaving this hanging like this but it will all make sense in the next chapter. Now that Nabiki has been dealt with the amazons are next. But it might take awhile since the old creative juices are running pretty dry of late. I also want to start a Ranma/Yugioh crossover that's been bouncing around in my head. Check back for a new chapter of REF in two weeks. Don't ask me why a Japanese police station would have a desk sergeant named O'Brian and yes, even the great Kasumi Tendo can sweatdrop. Send all C&C to animeprime1@hotmail.com send all flames and death threats to GWbush@1600PAavenue.gov you will definitely get a response. 


	4. Ch 4 Shampoo's Journy

Red Eyes Fury chapter two  
  
Disclaimer: I don't Ranma ½ and if you keep bugging me about it I'll sue you back.  
  
Note, even though the rest of this fic could probably be considered PG this chapter is definitely PG-13.  
  
________________________  
  
Ranma dodged the girl's sword once again and tried to leap behind her. She saw him jump however and retaliated with a fist full of throwing stars. Ranma dodged most of them but caught a few and shot them right back. The girl gasped as the deadly shirikens were sent hurtling towards her and tried to get out of the way but failed. One nicked her on the arm and she grabbed it to stop the bleeding. Another came down and cut off the broach holding her traveling cloak in place and tore it off. Ranma landed on the ground and stared at the cat ears coming out of the top of her head. He looked at her back and saw a tail growing out from the base of her spine through a hole in her clothes. She still had her face turned away but he was pretty sure he knew who it was. He lunged foreword and dodged the sword swipe before pressing a sleeper point on her neck. She grew limp as unconsciousness took over and he grabbed her before she hit the ground. Getting a good look at her face he threw her over his shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Oh Shampoo, what did they do to you?" He heard sirens coming in the distance so he leaped up and started roof hoping towards home.  
  
_______________________  
  
Shampoo opened her eyes and tried to sit up and but was overcome with dizziness and fell back. She noticed that she was on a futon in a small apartment and that her cloths had been loosened so she could sleep more comfortably. There was a hissing sound and something imbedded itself in the floor boards next to her. Somebody started to speak in mandarin.  
  
"Poison tipped throwing knives? That's a pretty low thing for an Amazon to do." Shampoo glared daggers at him with her red eyes but with her new cat features it just came off as cute.  
  
"Who says that I'm still an Amazon? The disowned me because I couldn't get you and then gave me this new curse as punishment." Ranma face softened a bit at this as he sat down and handed her a cup of tea.  
  
"You were nicked and I had to use one of my antidotes, but it will be a few hours before you're going to be able to move. Now why do you have those cat features and why do your eyes look like mine. Shampoo remained silent and didn't even look at Ranma as she drank her tea. After finishing it she started to take off her shirt. Ranma immediately began to freak out.  
  
"Whoa! What are you doing!" she glared at him.  
  
What does it look like? It's obvious that the only reason you brought me here was for sex so I'm getting ready. I'm just the 'little Amazon slut' remember! You said that before you broke my nose!" Ranma winced.  
  
"I'm sorry Shampoo, I wasn't in my right mind when that happened. Believe me, I would never hurt you like that again." Shampoo growled at this and slapped him across the face.  
  
"You say that now but it's your fault that I'm like THIS!" Ranma grabbed onto his cheek and stared at the blood Shampoo's nails/claws had drawn. He looked up at her.  
  
"How about you start at the beginning."  
  
___________________________________  
  
___________________________________  
  
Shampoo walked nervously into the council of elder's meeting room. All of the leaders of the village and the strongest warriors were assembled to hear her fate. After coming back in defeat and without Ranma a second time she had been placed on the tribes version of probation and lost all status in the village, including being her great grandmother's heir. She had been forbidden to enter her family's ancestral home and now lived on the edge of the village in a small house by herself. The fact that she had been called in front of the council was not a good sign. She sat down on the chair facing the half circle of elders and nervously waited. The head elder, Lotion, spoke up.  
  
"Shampoo do you know why you were forced to leave your hunt for Ranma?" Shampoo shook her head.  
  
"It is true that our laws require you to marry the man that beats you in a fight but we also have conditions for them being allowed into the tribe. Do you ever wonder why we never honor any victories that the Musk make? It is because they are a hazard to our tribe and their genes would represent a danger to our future generations. If the council deems an outsider to be to dangerous then he is not held to the marriage law. Elder Cologne, will you take over?" Cologne cleared her throat and spoke.  
  
"I watched the fight Ranma was in before he disappeared and I came to the conclusion that he has been consumed by red eyes fury." Several elders perked up at this and started whispering. Cologne ignored them and continued.  
  
"I know that all of you know of the Shi Shi Hokodan and how it is fueled by depression and negative emotions. Red eyes fury is similar since it also uses negative ki but instead of a martial arts techniche red eyes fury is more of a disease. If a person keeps their anger inside for to long it begins to feed on it and back up. It soon spreads to the victims core energy where it waits for the right moment to burst out. Most normal people release it in a homicidal rage and become temporarily insane, but I'm sure that you have met Ranma know that he is most definitely not normal. Since Ranma and for that mater all martial artists have such an extensive awareness of their energies they will soon be completely infected with negative emotions. Usually the victim will die from all of the pain afterwards or they will go insane. From the way Ranma appeared I thought he would to, but we just received word from one of our spies on Phoenix Mountain that he is still alive and actually saved their kings life." The audience started an uproar but Lotion motioned for silence.  
  
"As those of you who study such thing will know, the Red Eyes Fury is something that is passed down through the parents and the tribe could easily be destroyed by a descendant of Ranma. Normally Shampoo would be forgiven since she didn't know, but there has been a new development." Lotion hopped forward on her cane and placed a spirit ward on Shampoo's forehead. Suddenly there was a dark red glow inside Shampoo's body and a transparent ball of red ki could be seen through her chest. Some of the older warriors grew grim while the younger ones gasped. Shampoo was a little unnerved to see such a thing inside of her but remained still. Lotion removed the talisman and took her seat.  
  
"One of the other reasons that those with the Red Eyes Fury are banned from our village is because repeated exposure to the victim, especially physical contact, will cause their ki to become tainted as well. We thought that since Ranma had died he had only had it temporarily but since Shampoo has now been infected it is obvious that has been dormant inside of him. Now that Shampoo has the condition the council has decided that she is too much of a danger to tribe and must leave." This brought gasps from several of the audience and sad looks from others. Shampoo fell to her knees and started to sob. Two sympathetic warriors carefully picked her up and carried her out to save her any more humiliation.  
  
___________________________  
  
Shampoo looked one last time at the village and started walking down the trail to a nearby government settlement. But when she was within sight of it she felt something hard break over her head. Something wet trickled down over her body but she didn't have time to worry about that as soon she was racked by incredible pain. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her head felt like it had been split open as well as her fingers and toes. It soon became to great and mercifully knocked her out.  
  
When she came to Shampoo winced as the noise of night insects rumbled through her head. She reached up to the sides of her face to cover her ears but to her horror she couldn't feel them. She moved her hands upward and felt two flat fury pieces of skin standing erect on the top of her head. With a scream that sounded like a yowl she clenched her fists but instantly regretted doing so as something sharp pierced them. She pulled down her hands to see that her fingernails had elongated and become like claws and her arms were covered in light fur. Her breathing began to increase as panic started to set in but she fought to remain calm. Trying to focus on something else helped so she looked around for the person who had done this to her. Every amazon learned tracking at a young age and she soon found the marks of who had done this to her. The boot print was obviously amazon but when the person had gone they left a small hole in the ground like the kind a walking stick makes. She started to panic again but this time as she realized who had done this to her.  
  
"Grandmother.why?"  
  
___________________________  
  
Shampoo wandered among the bamboo groves near Jusenkyo. She had been on her own for two weeks now and her life at the village was becoming a distant memory. Mouse had tried following but some scouts had dragged him back. She would have pummeled him into the ground except that besides mixing her curse, Cologne had also used the Xi Fan Goa to erase away all of the Amazon techniques she had learned. Right now she would barely be a challenge to Akane right now. Suddenly she heard a whirring sound and screamed in pain as a dart struck her arm. She looked up into a tree and saw a man dressed in Musk clothing and fox hide cap drop down.  
  
"Is that a woman Lemon?" a powerful looking man wearing a bear's hide on his shoulders picked up the unconscious girl and slung her over his shoulder.  
  
"Maybe Jelly, she's wearing Amazon cloths so most likely. Let's take her back to Lord Herb and find out.  
  
______________________________  
  
Shampoo sat dejectedly in the room she shared with her new husband. Herb had recognized her as the future matriarch of his mortal enemies and thought it was a great joke to make her the wife to one of his head generals. Basil had been descended from many different powerful animals and possessed all of their abilities. Unfortunately he also possessed all of their humanity and intelligence. She heard him come into their private apartment and take off his armor. He walked into the bedroom where Shampoo was and she could tell from his breath that he was drunk. She whimpered as he pushed her back onto the bed  
  
"Please, leave me alone!" Basil laughed a drunken laugh and smacked her across the face.  
  
"Be quiet, no one cares about you any more. Just quit resisting and accept it." Shampoo felt something snap inside her mind and glared up at him. He backed away in surprise when he noticed that her eyes had turned red.  
  
"Your right, I have been resisting it. This thing inside of me was the reason that I was banished, the reason I was cursed, and the reason I was your little toy." Basil's drunken mind somehow realized that he was in danger and he started backing up. " But I've quit resisting it and now you're going to pay for what you've done to me." Shampoo lunged forward and grabbed him by his arm and twisted it behind his back. Basil tried to fight back but was surprised to find that he couldn't. His arm was pulled back even further and he screamed as his ligaments and tendons snapped. Shampoo's eyes glowed blood red as she bit down on his neck. Basil screamed and thrashed about in pain but his resitence slowly became less and less and his body seemed to pale.  
  
_____________________________________ _____________________________________  
  
Ranma stared at Shampoo.  
  
"You were able to drain a person's ki so soon? It took me over a year to master that." Shampoo still had her back to Ranma but nodded. ______________________________________ ______________________________________  
  
Shampoo dropped Basils dried up corpse on the ground and turned to leave. It looked like he had been put through a dehydrator and turned into human jerky. Shampoo put her clothes back on and held her hand, palm foreword, towards the door. A ball of scarlet energy collected till she shot it foreword. It crashed into the door and against the wall on the other side. Walking through the hole she saw several guards come running towards her, weapons drawn and yelling for her to halt. She leaped forward and started slashing with her claws leaving trails of light where they had been. Looking down she picked up a sword one of the formally whole solders had been carrying and thrust it through her belt. Heading in the direction of her former home she didn't notice that her eyes had gotten darker.  
  
______________________________________  
  
Ling Ling walked along the battlements on guard duty watching for any suspicious movement on the outskirts of the village. A report had come in six months ago from their spy in the musk government that Shampoo had been captured and married off to one of Herb's generals. Many warriors had wanted to go and rescue her but the council had forbid them to do so. But four months ago the spy had reported that she had escaped and seen with blood red eyes. The elders had become very worried about this since she might come seeking revenge and doubled the guard patrols around the city. Suddenly Ling Ling felt someone grab her from behind and cover her mouth. She was lifted over the wall and carried into the nearby woods where she was roughly thrown down. Ling Ling looked up and saw a person wearing a hooded robe standing a few feet away with her back to her. She franticly groped around for her spear but the figure moved quickly and grabbed it before she could reach it and snapped it in half.  
  
"Who are you!?" The stranger slowly lowered her hood and Ling Ling saw cat ears growing out of her purple hair.  
  
"Don't you recognize your sister Ling Ling?" Ling Ling gasped and embraced her from behind in a hug.  
  
"Where have you been sister? Lung Lung and I were so worried." She was surprised to find Shampoo pushing her away irritably.  
  
"Don't try to hug me Ling Ling, after everything I've done I don't deserve your love. I've come to give you this warning. Tomorrow at sundown I am coming for revenge and there will be nothing left of this village when I am finished." Ling Ling gasped but Shampoo took a scroll made from tree bark out of her robes and tossed it on the ground.  
  
"Give this to the elders and then get yourself and your sister out of the village." She turned to leave but Ling Ling grabbed onto her arm to stop her.  
  
"Sister what happened to you?" Shampoo froze and slowly turned her head. Ling Ling fell back when she saw two glowing red coals where Shampoo's eyes should be.  
  
"Pure hell." With that said Shampoo walked off and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
________________________________  
  
The elders frowned as shampoo's letter was read and re-read to them. Ling Ling had brought it to them around midnight and they had convened an emergency meeting.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Hello Cologne, I know you know about me getting captured by the Musk. What you don't know about is the hell I've had to go through. When I was with the musk I was raped nearly every day, I was forced to eat the scrapes my "Husband" left for me and beaten if I was ever rebellious. Our tribe has high values on femininity and life and for two whole months that was the only thing that kept me from giving in to the madness in my head. But I finally succumbed and it was the madness that allowed me to escape. Afterwards I almost killed myself for the acts I had done but the madness wouldn't let me. I have been in training for the past four months, learning to adapt to my new curse and forcing myself back to sanity. I now have full control over the Red Eyes Fury and its power is greater then any thing I've ever seen before. But that doesn't erase the fact that you abandoned me when I needed you the most. The fact that you put your tribe ahead of me hurts more then any thing the Musk could have done. It also proves that the Amazon laws are long over due for revision. I will be coming at sundown tonight to end yours and every elder's life in the village and I will hunt you down if you try to run. Those who wish to leave can go. But those that remain to defend your dying views will die themselves. Prepare yourself for the end Cologne.  
  
Shampoo.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
The elders started to bicker among themselves about the authenticity of the letter. But Lotion motioned them to be silent.  
  
"Apparently Shampoo is still alive. This letter is signed with her blood so we have to consider her a threat to the village. Now we must decide on a course of action. Do we try to reason with her or do we try to stop her. If she truly has gained control of her condition then the later option does not look very appealing." There was silence until Cologne spoke up.  
  
"This is all my fault so I will try to correct it. From the way she writes I would guess that she is going to make it obvious when she will come and I will try to talk her out of it. If that doesn't work then we will have to be forced to kill her." Lotion nodded.  
  
"That will most likely be the case so we had better rest up. The sun is starting to rise now." Cologne looked out a window at the rosy light beginning to show on the clouds and became puzzled.  
  
"Lotion doesn't the sun rise in the east?" Unsure of what she meant by this Lotion nodded her head.  
  
"Then why is it shining in through a window facing west?" Lotion hopped over to the window and blanched. Even for her old eyes she could make out the outline of a person standing on a hill wrapped in a red aura. Turning back to the council she spoke.  
  
"I believe it is time we gave the evacuation order."  
  
__________________________________  
  
All day the people of the village could see the red light shining off of the nearby hill like a smoldering Volcano. Families began to pack up their most precious belongings and a trail of people began to head towards the south. About mid afternoon a person could be seen walking towards the glowing figure.  
  
"Hello Shampoo." Silence.  
  
"Sister, won't you please reconsider your actions? Can't you find the compassion in your heart not to kill anymore?" Shampoo shot out her finger and a beam of red light pierced through the empty folds of Ling Ling's shirt. Ling Ling blanched as she patted out the fire on her clothes but stood her ground.  
  
"Take you sister and leave the village. I swore I would have my revenge on the amazons and that is all I have left to live for. You have no idea the hell I've been through." Ling Ling looked her straight in the eyes.  
  
"I can't take my sister and leave because she can't walk. She and I went looking for you a week after you left and were attacked by the Musk. Lung Lung sacrificed herself so that I could escape and get help. When we finally arrived they had beaten her and left her for dead. Her spine was broken and she can't move from her bed without excruciating pain." Shampoo's eye twitched but she didn't move.  
  
"When we tried to kill Ranma you gave us the kiss of death in order to protect him because you loved him." Ling Ling reached up to pull Shampoo's face closer to hers and gave her a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I love my sisters and I will die to protect the ones I love. You taught me that lesson a long time ago. If you try to attack the village I will be among the ones you will fight and I will be among the ones you will kill." Ling Ling turned around and started walking back to the village with out looking back. If she had she would have seen two lines of water coming from Shampoo's eyes and running down her face.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Shampoo looked the burning buildings around her and lowered her sword. She had been fighting for over an hour and she had only demolished a third of the village. Suddenly a group of warriors sprang from behind a house and charged at her yelling battle cries. She closed her eyes and surprised her enemies by jumping towards them. Trails of light were seen were her sword passed and the sickening smell of blood filled the air. Bodies fell and were dead before they hit the ground.  
  
"How can you do such things to your Amazon sisters?" Shampoo whirled around and glared at her most hated enemy. Cologne continued.  
  
"The elders had hoped to reach a peaceable agreement with you but you have declared war on us and we cannot let you live." Several of the elders appeared out of no where with various weapons drawn. They started to attack all at once but Shampoo dodged and took them out one by one. After thirty minuets only Cologne and Lotion were still able to fight and Shampoo was winded. Cologne grew grim.  
  
"I am sorry that it has come to this Shampoo, but we can not let you run lose like this any longer." She charged forward with her cane pulled back and threw it pointy end first towards Shampoo's heart. Shampoo knew she couldn't dodge it but at the last moment something heavy slammed into her and knocked her out of the way. There was the sound of flesh and organs being torn and a scream of pain rang through the air. Shampoo looked down and became sickened to see Ling Ling with the cane protruding out of her chest. With a howl of rage a ball of anger fuel ki grew in her hand and flew towards the two elders. The last thing Cologne ever saw was her former great granddaughter cursing her name. Shampoo knelt down and tried to pull the staff from Ling Lings abdomen but stopped when she cried in pain.  
  
"Don't bother, I'm too far gone to save so let me die in peace." Shampoo was crying uncontrollably as she hugged the dying girl.  
  
"Why did you do that?! We were enemies damit!" Ling Ling smiled as her eyes started to glaze over.  
  
I told you I'd die to save the ones I love. An Amazon always keeps her word." She shivered and Shampoo could feel her life force dripping away with her blood.  
  
"Shampoo, please take care of Lung Lung for me okay? And tell her I'm sorry for not being there for her any more." Shampoo nodded.  
  
"I promise." Ling Ling smiled and stiffened before going limp. Shampoo sobbed and then howled in anger, sadness and despair. From several miles away the refugees saw a huge explosion of blood red light where the vilage used to be. When they returned the next day they found that half of the village was destroyed. Buildings were knocked down or burned and there was a crater seventy five feet in diameter. Inside was a mound of dirt with a cane sticking out from the head. But the biggest loss was realized when the bodies were found. All but three of the elders had died and no one could find the body of Lung Lung in the wreckage of her house.  
  
_______________________________________  
  
________________________________________  
  
To say that Ranma was stunned at Shampoo's story was the understatement of the year. Suddenly he heard the sound of his apartment door being opened and a familiar female voice could be heard.  
  
"Ranma, are you home?" He realized that Shampoo still hadn't put her shirt on and they were both sitting on his futon. The door knob to his room slowly turned and Ranma could say only one thing.  
  
"Oh Shi.."  
  
________________________________________  
  
Authors Notes  
  
Sorry this took so long but when I was writing this chapter last week I threw out my whole story line since it was to boring and created this instead. Who is the girl coming into Ranma's room? You just have to wait. I realize that this chapter was a little dark but I've been feeling depressed this week and this really helped me get it out of my system. But I promise you that the next chapter will be much more humorous. I'm going to work this week on another chapter of Ranma, King of Games, and maybe post a Ranma/Trigun crossover I've been working with. C&C are welcome at animeprime1@hotmail.com  
  
Ja Ne 


	5. Ch 5 Enough!

Red Eyes Fury chapter five.  
  
Disclaimer: Why would I want to own Ranma? I can just write these fics instead.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
Slowly the door to Ranma's room opened and a familiar female face peered in.  
  
"Ranma dear, I..." Nodoka forgot what she was about to say when she saw the site of her son and her brain began to run on autopilot.  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
begin:\\ input: [manly son on futon with topless girl] conclusion:\\ [son is in the process of finally gotten laid.]  
  
begin procedure 1: [Act disapproving and make sure son never sees girl again]  
  
rejected: threat to prime directive three: [make sure that son gets girlfriend]  
  
begin procedure 2: [Act disapproving and convince son to marry girl to remain honorable.]  
  
rejected: Threat to prime directive two [make sure that son is happily married]  
  
begin procedure 3: [congratulate son on first conquest, leave, and then let nature take its course.]  
  
accepted: fulfillment of prime directive one: [make sure that son procreates and has grandchildren.]  
  
________________________________________________  
  
"IM SO HAPPY!!!!"  
  
"Ack!" Ranma gasped for breathe as his mother grabbed him from behind and started hugging the life out of him.  
  
"Mom! It's not what you think!"  
  
"Of course it is, I'll just wait out side in the hall okay. Have fun you two." One second later Nodoka had disappeared as Ranma lay on the floor trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Who was that?" Ranma looked over at Shampoo who had now put her shirt back on.  
  
"That was my mom; she's obsessed with getting me married and having children." Shampoo stared at him and then snorted with laughter.  
  
"I'd almost pity you except you made my life hell." She picked up her sword put it back in the sheath on her back.  
  
"It's obvious that I can't kill you with my current strength right now so I'll come back when I'm stronger. Now if you will excuse me I have a job to fulfill. My target is going to be in this district for only a few hours and I have to hurry if I want to take him out before he leaves." Ranma stared at her in shock.  
  
"What! You sound like your going to assassinate some one."  
  
"I am, I don't really like being an assassin but it pays for Lung Lung's medical bills even if they can't cure her."  
  
"You do realize that as a citizen of Japan I have to stop you." Shampoo glared.  
  
"Go ahead, but if you do Lung Lung will die with out me and a whole lot of people are going to get hurt in the resulting fight. I wouldn't even be doing this if you hadn't ruined my life. If you hadn't caused me to be banished Lung Lung wouldn't have been hurt looking for me. Haven't you done enough?!"  
  
"But surely there's some other way to make money besides assassination."  
  
"I promised Ling Ling when she was dying to take care of her sister and thanks to these" she pointed to the cat ears on her head and swished her tail. "I can't get in a regular line of work to do that." Ranma stood up and walked over to his closet and took out a box. He pulled out a small sack of some sweat smelling herbs and held it up for Shampoo to see.  
  
"I found a few medical remedies on my trip and I think I can help Lung Lung's condition. But if I do will you promise to never assassinate someone again?" she nodded. He headed over to a window and opened it before hopping outside.  
  
"Something tells me that we should leave this way.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Shampoo watched the rise and fall of Lung Lung's chest as she slept. At first she had tried to resist Ranma's help but after Shampoo assured her it was okay she had let Ranma treat her. Right now Ranma's hand was glowing underneath her broken spine as he slowly fed the weakened muscles ki. She noticed a few beads of sweat on his forehead and walked over to the sink to get him some water. She shook her head as she filled a cup from the hotel sink. A year ago is she had found Ranma she would have fought him until one of them died; now she was trying to make him more comfortable. Life was strange.  
  
__________________________________  
  
Nodoka waited outside of Ranma's door with a big grin on her face. Her son was so manly to have such stamina. __________________________________  
  
Across town the next morning Kasumi was hanging out the laundry with a small frown on her face. Last night after she had told of Nabiki's arrest her family had gone crazy and no one had seemed to notice her saying she had been accepted to college. She finished hanging up the last shirt and headed back to the kitchen to start cooking lunch. She didn't know how she would be able to get all of her chores done and study but she could probably work something out. Maybe Akane could start doing more of the house work.  
  
Overhead a cloud rumbled ominously, a crow fell dead in the yard, the family shrine fell off of the wall and the tea cup Kasumi was holding shattered apart for no reason.  
  
She looked around warily, maybe not. Soun walked up the walk looking through the mail and seemed to get excited.  
  
"Kasumi, an old friend of mine and his family are going to be coming to visit us for supper. Can you please make something extra special?" Kasumi kept a smile on her face but inwardly she was fuming with rage. With all of the food that Genma ate she had to pinch pennies and they were already over budget for this month's food allowance. Cooking something "Special" would probably cost them even more.  
  
"Alright father but we'll have to be careful after this for a while. Mothers insurance money is starting to run out and with Mr. Saotome staying here we'll have to be careful on the money we spend on food." Soun got a little angry at this.  
  
"I thought I told you that he is a guest and that you were to respect him as such." Kasumi sighed.  
  
"Yes father."  
  
"Good." Soun then headed off the den to read the rest of the mail while Kasumi did the dishes.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Kasumi hid her weariness behind her cheerful face as she played the part of a hostess to Mr. Kaji, his wife and son. Soun set down his chopsticks and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well this is certainly a happy day for the Kaji and Tendo clans isn't it Icherio?"  
  
"Why yes, now that the union of our two schools is assured we can indeed celebrate." Kasumi suddenly got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she recognized that this was the traditional meeting of the parents before an engagement.  
  
"Father, what do you mean?" secretly she already knew.  
  
"Well, after Genma and I had finished our training under the master." He paused to shudder. "I met Icherio and we traded training techniques and became friends. A few years ago we met each other again and agreed to unite our two houses. Since Akane is already tied up with Ryoga and Nabiki isn't an option at the moment that duty falls to you."  
  
"But father, I told you last night I've been accepted to Tokyo University. How can I attend classes if I'm living with the Kaji's?" Soun coughed a little and tried to look dignified.  
  
"Now Kasumi, there's no reason for you to go to college. Once you're married you'll be busy enough taking care of Icherio's son and helping him run his families dojo." Kasumi took a total neutral expression.  
  
"I see, if you will all please excuse me." Kasumi rose from her seat and slowly headed up to her room. Once she was out of sight she walked to her closet and pulled out a suitcase and clothing. She had known this day would come. After packing up her most precious possessions and changing into a more conservative dress she walked down the stairs towards the door. Soun saw her coming and looked on puzzled.  
  
'What are you doing Kasumi?" He was stunned at the harsh glare she shot in his direction.  
  
"I am finally taking control of my life. Before mother died she made me promise that I would take care of my family and for the last fifteen years that's exactly what I did. I sacrificed my first love because I knew that I had to stay here and take care of you. I gave up on my dreams of being a nurse because we couldn't afford using the money since you wouldn't get a job and support us. I put up with all the times that pervert you call a master fondled and molested me without saying anything since it would have caused him to be mad." At this point Happosi bounced into the room with tears in his eyes.  
  
"How can you say such things about an old man that just wants to enjoy his few remaining years of life? Maybe I can forgive you if you let me cry in your bosom." Happi jumped up to latch onto Kasumi's chest but felt a sharp pain on top of his head as something forced him towards the floor. He picked himself up from the Happosi shaped hole in the ground and looked up to see Kasumi's foot coming down to finish the job her fist had started.  
  
"I am tired of having to treat you with any respect you disgusting little leach! I am tired of always having to be your little sex toy and I'm and absolutely FEED UP with the way you have to bully people to satisfy your ego!!!!!" Happosi groaned before mercifully falling into unconsciousness. Kasumi picked up her suitcase and whirled around to face her father and his guests.  
  
"The only reason I put up with this insanity was because I swore on my honor to mother that I would stay here to take care of you all but I have passed the limit. I'm taking a page out of Ranma's book and leaving. Honor be DAMNED!!!!! Ranma told me that Honor is nothing but a way for weak people to control strong people and he was right. I am leaving and I officially wash my hands of this family. Goodbye." Kasumi marched out the door and down the walk leaving a room of very stunned people.  
  
___________________________________________  
  
Kasumi knocked on the door and nervously waited for it to be answered. She had tried to find a place to stay but she had not had any money for a hotel and none of her few friends could take her for the night. She had even tried Mrs. Saotome but she wasn't home and this was her last option. She heard the doorknob turn and the door open. She put on a smile and spoke.  
  
"Hello Ranma. I got kicked out again, can I stay here tonight?"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Author's notes  
  
Man it's been a long time since I updated this. I wish to apologize for that and also my last chapter. A lot of people wrote saying they didn't like it and in truth I can't blame them. It was pretty depressing but that was the first dark fic I had ever written and considering the experience I gained from it means it wasn't a total waste. I'm going to start wrapping this story up in the next few chapters since I need to move onto my other ideas and I'm always bugged by authors that leave their stories hanging. 


	6. Ch 6 The End for now

Red Eyes Fury Chapter Six  
  
Disclaimer: I came, I saw, I said Ranma doesn't belong to me.  
  
_______________________________  
  
".... Masaki Hitome ....Kobiyashi Iwata .....Urashima Keitaro....Narusegawa Naru....With high honors, Miss Tendo Kasumi...Rikdo Koshi..." Ranma smiled as the dean of Tokyou University handed Kasumi her diploma and shook her hand. But he frowned as he realized something.  
  
"I knew they'd get it wrong."  
  
"What was that son?" Ranma glanced over at his mother and shook his head.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
___________________________________  
  
After the graduation ceremony was complete Ranma managed to find Kasumi and grab her in a giant bear hug from behind.  
  
"Congratulations Miss 'Tendo'. I knew that you would be able to make it Miss 'Tendo'. People with your character Miss 'Tendo' always make it far in life. Don't you agree miss 'Tendo'?" Kasumi giggled and turned around to hug back.  
  
"Now Ranma, you know I was a Tendo when I registered. I guess they just didn't update their records." Ranma put on a fake frown and began to pout.  
  
"Well, it's the principle of the mater." Kasumi giggled again and smiled. If this situation had happened when she had first found Ranma his eyes would have turned red at the fact that her name had been mispronounced. But after being reunited with him his darkside had seemed to slowly retreat completely until now only the direst of situations could awaken his anger. She was shaken back to reality when she heard a loud sigh.  
  
"I can't believe that with the way you two act so lovey dovey that you haven't given me a grandchild yet. You were living together for the past four years for goodness sake." Ranma and Kasumi both blushed.  
  
"Mom, we only got married a year ago." Nodoka looked on puzzled.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" After getting over his willies Ranma suggested they eat out to celebrate. But as they were leaving the university Kasumi saw some one dressed in an orange jump suit picking up trash from the lawn. She also saw that the person was chained by the ankle to another orange clad person with a pageboy hair cut who just stood and stared. Kasumi sadly waved at the person who lifted her hand to wave back.  
  
_____________________________  
  
Nabiki sighed as she bent to pick up some more trash. Only nine hundred more hours of community service before she made parole....and got away from her.  
  
"Hey biki, pick up the pace a litle, kay? I got some 'plans' after we get finished."  
  
"Okay." Nabiki shuddered. She definitely had to get away from her.  
  
________________________________  
  
"Let's eat here guys."  
  
"Again Ranma? You and Kasumi come here at least once a week!"  
  
"We can't help it mother, not only do they have the best food, but they put on such a show." The trio walked through the doors of the restaurant and was greeted by a green haired teenager wearing cat ears and a tail.  
  
"Ranma, welcome to Cat Café! Ranma finally decide to marry Lung Lung?" Ranma rolled his eyes and then grinned as an empty bowl thrown from the kitchen knocked Lung Lung down.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to stop flirting with the married customers?! And use some pronouns Dammit!" Lung Lung got up and rubbed her head.  
  
"Yes sister. Right this way. Would 'you' like some menu's or do 'you' just want the usual?"  
  
"Bring us something special Lung Lung, Kasumi just graduated and we're going to celebrate!" A second later Shampoo was by their booth vigorously shaking Kasumi's hand.  
  
"Congratulations! I knew you'd make it. I know just the thing for such an occasion." Lung Lung smiled lustily and leaned against Ranma's shoulder.  
  
"Now that Kasumi is going to be away at work all day I guess you're going to be alone aren't you? If you get lonely I could come over and keep you company Ranma. I'm sure we could have alot of 'fun'." Bam! Shampoo let go of the beckoning cat statue now imbedded in Lung Lung's skull and dusted her hands.  
  
"Sorry about that Kasumi. I'll be back with your food shortly." With that said she slung the dazed Lung Lung over her shoulder and headed back to the kitchen.  
  
"Why don't you take her up on her offer Ranma?" Ranma was about to answer when a girl dressed in pink and carrying a black piglet entered the premises. The pigs look of lethargy vanished and it struggled out of its master's grip to start running for a bowl of soup.  
  
"AHH CHAROLATE!!! Come back!! You're allergic to hot water remember!" The pig transformed into a pissed off and nude version of Ryoga.  
  
"Ranma!!!! DIE!!!!" Ranma dodged the first punch and began weaving about to lead Ryoga out the door.  
  
"Wow Ryoga, I can't believe she kept you that long with out finding out."  
  
"You bastard! Because of you I've had to endure hell to a new level!!! Now DIE!!!" Kasumi grinned and took a sip of tea as Ranma took the fight outside and began to lay the hurt on poor Ryoga. Something's would never change.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Authors notes.  
  
Sorry folks but this is the end of this story line. Now don't despair, this isn't the end of Red Eyes Fury. I have several more ideas for what happened while Ranma was on his trip and what not so I'll keep putting up new material when I have the chance. I suppose now that this story is over I'm supposed to talk about how I enjoyed it. Well, to tell you the truth this fic wasn't really my favorite. I've enjoyed writing RKG and my other Ranma/Kasumi fic Ashes to Ashes much more but since REF was my first published fic it will always have a special place in my heart. I could have put up many more chapters but I really didn't plan for this story to on this long. It was originally a one shot fic and I only put up the second chapter because people kept asking for more and I never really planned out how the story would flow. So in order to keep its integrity I'm ending it here. I know this makes you sad but I really have to move on to some of my other projects. A big thank you to all whom reviewed and emailed me and an equally big thank you to my prereaders Ranko Ketchum and Zenaku. I'm glad I could give you something you enjoyed.  
  
Animeprime at animeprime1@hotmail.com  
  
Dear Mr. Little John, With regard to your review for chapter three I thought I should let you know that in no way have I plagiarized Mr. Nguyen work Tattoon Ranma or any other writers work. Until I received your email I had only read the first chapter of Tattoon Ranma but stopped because I didn't know anything about the Tattoon Masters anime and became lost. After I received your email this morning I read through Tattoon Ranma and was surprised to see the similarities between our two fics. The only explanation I can give is the fact that Mr. Nguyen and I seem to have very similar writing styles and similar views on the characters of the Ranma one half cast. I would never purposely steal another author's work and those that do are absolutely scoundrels in my eyes. When you have read this please contact me so I can take it down. Thank you for your concern.  
  
Animeprime 


End file.
